1. Field of Art
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to cameras and image processing and, more particularly, to cameras and image processing methods for respecting recording restrictions.
2. Related Background
Conventionally, cameras are devices that are dedicated to performing the camera functions (e.g., capturing still images and videos). The conventional cameras were large and easy to detect. People carried such conventional cameras primarily for special occasions.
Current related art cameras that can take still images and videos are smaller and more integrated with daily life. Cameras are small enough to be embedded in many devices, such as mobile telephones, computers, tablet devices, helmets, eyewear (e.g., eye), and pens, etc.
With the proliferation of cameras, it has become difficult for individuals and businesses to keep something that is private, such as their faces or business secrets, from being recorded. An individual walking down the street may not want his or her face to show up in the background of a video on a video sharing website. On the recording side, the person taking the image or video may not want to record an unwilling individual or restricted object.